A New Beginning
by Sakura478
Summary: "I'll never stop calling you that", Jiraiya told her and she tensed as he leaned in. "Because you'll always be my princess." In a time of change who says that you cant have a fresh start at life and actually do it right this time. Tsunade/Jiraiya. Oneshot


Ok I did this as a request for **himesenju**. I hope you like it and check out my other stories if you do and review if you want more.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

A New Beginning

"I Tsunade Senju am hereby resigning from the title of Hokage. In my place I am nominating someone who has saved us time and time again. Though they were treated liked trash as a child they still rose up and protected this village despite the fact we did not deserve it. For his bravery and courage in the face of adversity, for his way of smiling even in the grimmest of times, for his loyalty to everyone he met even those who did not deserve it, and for his demonstration of the Will of Fire that made even a jaded woman like me believe again. I present to you, the sixth Hokage of Konoha. Naruto Uzumaki!", Tsunade could practically feel her face cracking as she beamed at the new Hokage. Naruto was in tears as he walked up onto the stage, his usual smile even brighter to the point Tsunade thought it might blind her.

"Congratulations, Naruto", she whispered to him as she placed the cape around his shoulders. Tsunade saw Jiraiya tear up and she wondered if this was like a trip back in time for him. Naruto walked over to the microphone and the crowd hushed.

"Hello everyone in case you don't know me, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I've lived in this village my whole life and I didn't even step outside those gates until I was twelve years old. Since then I've traveled all over the world and I can honestly say that there is no better place then right here. I was born here, I became a genin here, Ive made countless friends, I've gained and lost a brother, I fell for my first and only love in these walls", Naruto said and Tsunade saw him look towards Sakura who was in tears.

"Everything I wanted to be and everything I've become have had to do with this place and the people in it. I just pray that I can continue to make Konoha open to everyone who needs a home. Just like my father did. I Naruto Uzumaki accept the nomination for Hokage. I hope I can be as good to this village as the men and _woman_ before me", Naruto told them and Tsunade couldn't resist bring him in for a crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you", she whispered to him and he wrapped his arms around her and patted her gently on the back.

"I know", he whispered back and he backed away and she had to look up just to get a good look at his smiling face. The crowd was going completely nuts and Tsunade smiled fondly as Naruto and Sakura kissed making the crowd get even louder with the outbreak of wolf whistles and 'awws'.

"Ok ok simmer down", Tsunade instructed and the crowd straightened up while Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura from behind. The now Hokage leaned his head on her apprentice's shoulder and Tsunade had to restrain herself from crying at the scene or beating the complete shit out of Naruto.

"Today we welcome not only a new leader but a new era of peace for not only Konoha but all five nations. I've watched this knuckle head grow up and I'll be the first to admit I didn't think much of him when I met him. But I'll also admit that I wrong. You're a great kid Naruto and I know there is no one on this earth who will do more for this village then you. But, if you break my apprentice's heart I'll kill regardless of your title or not got it", Tsunade asked smiling a smile as fake as Sai's and she smirked internally when she saw Naruto gulp. Sakura laughed and Naruto brightened quickly and kissed her again much to the amusement of the village.

"Hey! If I'm not getting any you aren't either kid", a familiar voiced growled as Naruto and Sakura broke apart. Naruto grinned cheekily at his tutor as he looped an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"Neh, I think you'll have to take that up with Sakura, Pervy Sage. OW SAKURA-CHAN", Tsunade laughed as her apprentice growled at the blonde her face flushed with either embarrassment or anger, she wasn't really sure.

"Shut up you baka", Sakura screeched cracking her knuckles. Naruto started mumbling apologies and Tsunade found it funny that a 100 pound pink haired girl could bring the most powerful man alive to his knees with a just a look. It was certainly fitting.

"Um Tsunade-sama the party", Shizune whispered as the young couple bickered(well Naruto wasn't really fighting back) and Tsunade's eyes widened as a light went off in her head.

"Right the party, I totally forgot", Tsuande whispers and she went back to night and the crowd, and the couple, silenced as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Tonight all business will be closed and all shinobis are off duty because tonight we celebrate the era of Naruto Uzimake, the Rokudaime Hokage", Tsunade yelled and their was loud cheering before the crowd finally dispersed as they headed towards the main road where most of the village's festivals took place.

There were still a few people left at the stage and Tsunade chuckled as the Konoha Eleven began crowding Naruto and offering their congratulations. A few of the adults who had a place in the young blondes life also stayed there. Kakashi had his face in his porn as he ruffled his students hair, not that Naruto seemed to care.

"Neh, can we head to the party? It is for me after all", Naruto pointed out and the group made their way to where the rest of the villagers were at, laughing and joking as they went.

"They seem happy", a voice said next to Tsunade making her jump. She calmed down after she saw it was just her teammate and she hit him as retaliation for scaring her.

"You big baka, don't sneak up on me like that", Tsunade scowled as her teammate grimaced. He touched his sensitive ribs but he didn't seem to bothered since he started to grin.

"You just retired, don't tell me you're already getting rusty", Jiraiya teased and Tsunade glared at him which made his teasing smile turn panicked. Tsunade smirked at his reaction before she reached her hand out. Jiraiya flinched, expecting her to hit him, but she just patted his shoulder lightly and started to make her way towards where the music had begun to blare from.

"I don't have time to berate your stupidity. There is a celebration going on and I happen to know that some kick ass sake is waiting for me at Ichiraku's from a certain newly appointed Hokage", Tsunade said and Jiraiya laughed before running up to walk beside his old friend.

"So when exactly did you decide all this? I thought we were going to wait until he was twenty-one, the kid's only seventeen", Jiraiya said.

"I found a gray hair this morning", Tsunade said quietly and Jiraiya looked down at her.

"Well, Hime you are nearly a senior citizen, it's to be expected", Jiraiya said fingering his own hair. "Every one of my hairs is white", he said and Tsunade scoffed.

"They've been like that since you were born, idiot", Tsunade said crossing her arms over her ample chest. Jiraiya just grinned at her.

"Oh yeah, sometimes it just slips my mind", he said placing his hands behind his head, much like his young apprentice.

"You are unbelievable", Tsunade murmured and Jiraiya grinned.

"I've been waiting years for you to say that, of course I thought it would be after a night of mind blowing se-

Tsunade hissed as Jiraiya clutched at his now bruised head. She swore that next time she would just rip his head off all together.

"You're so mean Hime", Jiraiya whimpered holding his head.

"I wouldn't be so mean if you weren't an idiot", she growled and Jiraiya winced as she proceeded to walk towards the town center. The farther she walked the louder the music and the cheering got and the greater the smell of sake became. The last one was her motivation.

"I'd think you would have more compassion for your best friend", Jiraiya said once again catching up with her. Damn giant.

"You're right I should have more compassion for my best friend after all _Shizune_ has done so much for me", Tsunade said making Jiraiya pout.

"Your words are hurtful Hime", he told her and Tsunade just rolled her eyes.

"When are you going to stop calling me that", Tsunade asked as they finally made it to the town square. The villagers they passed bowed; regardless of the fact Tsunade was no longer Hokage.

"I'll never stop calling you that", Jiraiya told her and she tensed as he leaned in. "Because you'll always be my princess."

Tsunade could feel her cheeks go red and she watched as Jiraiya pulled away, smug satisfaction written all over his face. Before she could even think of a retort, a pink blur made its way towards her.

"Shishou", Sakura called out her face beaming. Tsunade watched her small apprentice walk towards her, the crowd parting to let the girl through. Her cheeks were flushed and Tsunade could practically feel the joy oozing from the girl's pores.

"Yes, Sakura", Tsunade said and Sakura grinned at her.

"Thank-you so much, I've never seen Naruto so happy", Sakura said her face turning towards where the blonde knucklehead was laughing with the rest of the Konoha 11, or what remained of it anyway.

"Tch", Tsunade said turning away. "You act like there was ever a doubt that he would become Hokage. You didn't doubt him did you", Tsunade asked turning back to face her apprentice. The hurtful look on the girl's face was enough to answer her question and Tsunade reached out to ruffle the girl's hair. "I was joking Sakura. You've been one of his greatest supporters for quite some time."

"Not as long as I should have been", Sakura said bitterly. Tsunade noticed her eyes drift towards where a white-eyed heiress was watching Naruto from afar. "Others deserve to be in my place far more than I do", she said and Tsunade flicked the girl on the forehead causing Sakura to look shocked.

"You won't get anywhere thinking like that. You've done a lot for him and he appreciates it, he loves you and you love him", Tsunade said. "And sometimes that makes up for everything", she told her apprentice. "Now where's the sake", Tsunade asked causing Sakura's elated expression to dim.

"Shishou, you're not really going to get hammered during Naruto's celebration are you", Sakura asked and Tsunade smirked at her apprentice's already defeated voice.

"Now why would I do that", Tsunade asked and she grinned when she saw a plate of sake cups heading her way. She reached out to grab one but was stopped by a familiar, calloused hand.

"Come on Hime, let's dance before you're too drunk to remember", Jiraiya said pulling her towards the dance floor. Tsunade looked back to Sakura for help but the damn brat was smirking at her and even had the audacity to give her a little wave before going back over to Naruto.

"Damn brat", Tsunade mumbled and she made a note to kick the girl's ass at their next training session.

"Hime, if you keep acting like that I'm going to get the idea that you don't want to dance with me", Jiraiya said placing his hands on her waist, Tsunade reluctantly put her hands on his shoulders and she noticed they were the only people dancing.

"I didn't say I didn't want to dance with you", Tsunade mumbled and she was surprised to feel Jiraiya sigh.

"I'm glad I'll at least get a dance before I leave ", Jiraiya said softly and Tsunade tensed as the meaning of his words sunk in.

"You're leaving", she asked. Jiraiya tightened his grip on her and Tsunade couldn't find it in herself to protest.

"I still have a job to do Hime. I've only stayed so long to help with the war, but now it's over", Jiraiya said and Tsunade felt sick.

"Excuse me can I have everyone's attention", the new Hokage requested. Jiraiya and Tsunade turned to see a beaming Naruto standing next to a confused looking Sakura. "Thank-you", the blonde said. "Now Sakura", the blonde began, looking over at the now blushing pink haired girl. "I've loved you ever since I can remember and I know we haven't been together long but after everything that's happened, I don't want to wait because who knows how long we have until the next war or the next orochimaru. I want to do everything I want to do today", Naruto said and Tsunade grew nearly breathless when she saw him kneel in front of her apprentice. "Sakura-chan will you marry me?"

The entire crowd grew quiet and Tsunade had a feeling she was the only one who noticed a crying heiress leave the street and disappear into the night. She doubted anyone else noticed the sudden disappearance of the Inuzuka boy either.

Tsunade watched as her apprentice froze. She looked shocked and Naruto looked like he was beginning to doubt his decision.

"Um well you don't have to-

He was interrupted with a kiss that made even Tsunade blush. Sakura had tears coming from her eyes the crowd laughed as she smacked the back of Naruto's head.

"You baka, you don't ask questions like that in front of so many people", Sakura said pulling Naruto into a hug that made the boy turn blue.

"Wai-wait is that a yes", Naruto asked and Sakura pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Yes", she said quietly and the two looked at eachother in a way that made Tsunade feel like she was intruding on a private moment.

"So when's the wedding", Jiraiya asked walking over to the couple. He threw his arms around both their shoulders but for once Sakura didn't seem to mind the lack of personal space. She looked so happy that Pein coming back from the dead probably wouldn't have ruined her mood.

"I'm thinking in the spring. That will make it a year since the war ended", Naruto said turning to Sakura.

"That sounds perfect", she said.

"Plus, it will be right on time for your first report pervy sage", Naruto said smiling and Tsunade felt that pain again.

"Sounds great", Jiraiya said reaching out and ruffling Naruto's hair. He turned to Sakura who had grabbed Naruto's hand while they talked. "You'll be a beautiful bride, Sakura", Jiraiya told her and Tsunade agreed. She was happy for her apprentice and she wished it wasn't feeling dulled by Jiraiya's news.

She had gone thirty years without seeing him before, and three years but now he had been around for nearly six months. She had become used to his presence, maybe even begun to welcome it. Retirement life didn't seem quite as sweet without him around trying to peep on her or picking up a bottle of sake on his way to see her when she was having a bad day. It added a little color to her life.

"Well, I think I'm going to go pack. I'll see you soon", Jiraiya said pulling Naruto into a hug and giving Sakura a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, keep your hands off my fiancé you hentai", Naruto yelled pulling Sakura into his chest.

"Baka", Sakura whispered but Tsunade noticed that she didn't try to leave his hold.

"She's a few cups short of being my type", Jiraiya winked and before Sakura could hit him Tsunade beat her too it.

"You baka", she hissed and Tsunade chuckled as Sakura stomped off with Naruto in tow.

"She really is you in miniature", Jiraiya said standing up next to her. Tsunade didn't protest when he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head on her shoulder. "Goodbye Hime", he whispered. She leaned back int his hold and she heard him sigh before a poof sounded off. Tsunade felt her eyes burn when she realized that he was gone. She ignored the festivities that were going on and headed towards the Hokage's home. She might as well start packing.

Tsunade made it home quickly and she walked into her-well now Naruto's house. The Hokage home hadn't changed much since her grandfather inhabited it and she hadn't done much to it. She often slept in her office, and only her clothes took up residence in her rarely used home. Her only other belongings were the sake cups that Jiraiya had given her years ago and she kept those in her office.

Tsunade pulled her suitcase out from under her bed and she threw her limited supply of clothes into it and closed it up. She left and went to her office and opened her desk. She sifted through the empty sake bottles, the broken pens and scraps of paper until she found a box. She lightly ran her fingers down the box and she was once again in awe of how smooth the wood was, she gently opened it and she smiled at the familiar sight of the two sake cups. She took the one that was designated as hers and looked at it. It was worn and the paint was chipped but sake never tasted as good as it did in these cups. She looked at the other cup that looked nearly brand new. Jiraiya had told her years ago that it was _his _cup but he hadn't really started using it until he had gotten back with Naruto. Even so, it still didn't show many signs of use.

Tsunade looked at the cups for a little longer before gently placing her cup back in and shutting it. She put the box in the front pocket of her suitcase and lifted it up. But now she didn't know what to do. Where was she supposed to go? She didn't have a home and she didn't have any friends. She had Shizune but the woman was probable spending the night with the damn senbon user again and Tsunade had no plans of interrupting the two.

Tsunade leaned her forehead against the window and sighed. The answer was becoming louder and louder in her head and she was afraid she couldn't ignore it for much longer.

* * *

Jiraiya felt a sense if satisfaction when he put the familiar pack on his shoulders. He had spent many years wondering the five nations and he was excited to go off again. Although, he had to admit that this time the woman wouldn't be quite as enticing. The time he had spent with Tsunade this time around had just cemented what he had always known.

He loved her. And even if these feelings weren't reciprocated, he didn't think any other woman would quite cut it anymore.

"Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya froze and then laughed quietly to himself. He must be going mental to hear her voice. He didn't know he had it in him to be such a lovesick puppy.

"Jiraiya", this time her voice seemed impatient. Jiraiya turned around to see an irritated Tsunade holding her small suitcase. She looked to be blushing but the night lighting wasn't bright enough to tell.

"Hime, what are you doing here", he asked shocked.

"What does it look like? I'm coming with you", Tsunade said walking. She walked through the gate and Jiraiya found that he couldn't quite move. "Don't think this means anything though, we're going to have separate bedrooms and there better be lots of sake", she said and Jiraiya finally found it in him to smile.

"Of course", he said walking up next to her.

"And you're going to contain your pervyness, and you're not going to stop me from gambling", she instructed.

"Wouldn't dream of it", he said.

"Oh and one more thing", she said turning towards him.

"What?"

"No women", she said. Jiraiya sighed deeply before holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine", he said. "But that goes both ways, no men", he told her. She smirked at him.

"That's fine, I find that younger generation can't quite handle me", she said and Jiraiya grinned.

"You know I like my women like I like my sake", he said turning towards her.

"And how is that", Tsunade asked. Jiraiya leaned in and blew gently on her ear.

"Finely aged."

...

"OW!"

* * *

Ok that's it for A New Beginning. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please check out my other stories, I have two Jir/Tsunade oneshots. **Review!**

**-Sakura478**


End file.
